La hora del recreo
by Oo-Naruko-oO
Summary: Porque aquel parecía ser el día perfecto para una fuga. NaruSasu


Dedicado a Sekhmet, que logró sacarme de mi tranquila jubilación fictionera.

* * *

**La hora del recreo**

**Konoha.**

**Módulo dieciséis.**

**Prisión de máxima seguridad.**

-Lo haremos esta noche.

Con disimulo, Kabuto pasó página del pequeño libro de bolsillo que ojeaba y se recolocó las gafas, más interesado en aparentar una fluida lectura que en leer el aburrido mundo de los isótopos. De reojo estudió a los dos guardias de seguridad, que a treinta metros y protegidos tras una reja, custodiaban que no se produjera ningún incidente entre los reos durante la hora del recreo estipulada.

-En la biblioteca –prosiguió Kabuto en un murmullo al constatar como los funcionarios charlaban entre ellos totalmente ajenos a la conversación privada que en el patio se producía-, entre la sección de bellas artes y ciencias sociales, existe una rejilla de ventilación a una altura aproximada de dos metros que da acceso a la red de instalación de nuestro módulo preventivo. Suigetsu, tú eres el más flexible de nosotros, por lo que tendrás que acceder a esa trampilla y arrastrarte por el conducto de ventilación hasta la sala de mantenimiento y limpieza. Esa puerta nunca suele estar cerrada con llave, de manera que tendrás vía libre para atravesar el pasillo que lleva a la cabina de mandos y noquear al guardia de seguridad. Eso nos dejará accionar los comandos que abren las compuertas de las celdas restantes.

Suigetsu sonrió presuntuoso, descubriendo una encarnizada hilera de puntiagudos dientes semejante a la dentadura de una piraña, mientras con los puños comenzaba a practicar movimientos de lucha.

-Déjamelo a mí –exclamó eufórico saltando de un lado a otro-, lo machacaré de un sólo golpe.

-Recuerda que debes ser completamente sigiloso –le reprendió su compañero, conocedor de que Suigetsu y silencio no solían ser dos palabras compatibles-. El más mínimo alboroto pondrá en alerta a todo el personal de seguridad. Y eso tirará por la borda todos nuestros planes.

-Confía en mí. Yo soy todo un profesional cuando me lo propongo.

Kabuto suspiró resignado.

-Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa.

-Hoy habrá noche cerrada.

Ambos hombres desviaron la atención hacia Juugo, que sentado sobre el suelo y con un dedo alzado al estilo Blancanieves, hablaba o se suponía que podía hacerlo con un pajarillo que se había posado sobre su mano, y el que aparentemente le había proporcionado la información.

Suigetsu miró dubitativo a Kabuto.

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

-Que esta noche habrán suficientes nubes en el cielo como para cubrir la luna y las estrellas, dejando la noche completamente a oscuras –sonrió con presunción-. El día perfecto para una fuga.

_-¡Maldito cabrón, me has empujado adrede!_

_-¡Y una mierda! ¡Tú eras el que estaba en medio de mi camino!_

Los cuatro presidiarios se silenciaron inmediatamente al advertir lo que a lo lejos parecía ser el inicio de una pequeña reyerta entre un grupo de presos que disputaba un partido de baloncesto. Suigetsu aprovechó que los funcionarios prestaban total atención al altercado para concretar más detalles sobre el plan de fuga.

-¿Y cómo se supone que llegaré a la biblioteca? –dudó-. Esos cabrones nos tienen bien vigilados de cerca. Hasta ahora nadie ha conseguido abandonar la celda una vez que anuncian el final de jornada. Y aunque consiguiera lograr algo así, el guardia revisor activará la alarma en cuanto haga el recuento y compruebe que no me encuentro en mi dormitorio.

-Hoy no irás a tu dormitorio, irás a la enfermería –aclaró Kabuto.

-¿A la enfermería? ¿Por qué?

Con parsimonia Kabuto cerró el libro, se recolocó las gafas y le dirigió una mirada tan tranquila como esclarecedora.

-Juugo va a pegarte una paliza.

-¡¿Qué? –Suigetsu dio un vistoso salto hacia atrás, alarmado-. Un momento, un momento. Nadie habló de daños colaterales.

-Es la única manera de que pases toda la noche fuera de tu celda sin levantar sospechas.

-¡Y una mierda! –bramó indignado inclinándose hacia delante en actitud desafiante-. ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo? ¿Por qué no lo hace Sasuke?

El último descendiente del clan Uchiha, que hasta ahora se había mantenido completamente al margen de la conversación, abrió los ojos para dedicarle una de sus miradas patentadas de advertencia relacionada con muerte, dolor y sufrimiento en un sólo golpe y que hizo a Suigetsu olvidar inmediatamente lo dicho.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser yo? –insistió quejumbroso.

-Eres el único que cabe por esa trampilla –le recordó Kabuto antes de dirigir su atención hacia las rejas, donde de nuevo había movimiento. Suigetsu miró de arriba abajo al gran gigante que era Juugo y molesto arrugó la boca-. Silencio, hay cambio de guardia.

En el módulo dieciséis, el más vigilado de todos, cumplían condena los presos de primer grado clasificados como los más peligrosos. Asesinos, parricidas, psicópatas, lo mejor de cada casa. Cada cinco horas, siete si cubrías una franja nocturna, los agentes de seguridad procedían a efectuar un cambio de turno y un chequeo de los reclusos como medida preventiva ante la posibilidad de que pudieran portar algún tipo de arma, dada la facilidad e imaginación con la que disponían los presos para hacer de una simple cuchara un utensilio afilado y peligroso.

Sasuke divisó una cabeza rubia y puntiaguda en la ronda venidera.

-¿Tú que dices, Sasuke-kun? –le preguntó Kabuto, interesado en interpretar cada uno de sus gestos-. ¿Estás con nosotros en esto?

Con un ágil movimiento, Sasuke se levantó sin apartar los ojos de los nuevos funcionarios.

-¿Por qué demonios querría salir de aquí? –bufó irritado antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección a la reja que separaba el patio del centro de seguridad.

-¿Para ser… libre? –dudó Suigetsu arqueando las cejas con sorpresa.

No necesitaba ser libre. Si estaba allí era para pagar por sus actos, como todos, aunque a diferencia del resto de condenados él no se sintiera arrepentido por su crimen. No mientras continuara albergando sobre su cabeza la idea de que su hermano mayor merecía la muerte. Alguien con esa destructividad y gran falta de ética no merecía ser redimido.

Después de todo, nada le esperaba fuera.

Con paso firme Sasuke atravesó todo el patio hasta la reja que separaba reclusos de guardias, y con un gesto seco de cabeza, llamó al oficial de cabellos rubios que se encontraba más alejado de su posición. Pero para su desagrado, no fue él quien acudió primeramente a la llamada.

-¿Qué tripa se te ha roto esta vez, Uchiha?

Sasuke ni siquiera se molestó en dedicarle una de sus letales miradas al guardia que le hablaba a su derecha.

-Lárgate Inuzuka, no es a ti a quien busco.

-¡Como si me importara una mierda lo que buscas! –ladró, e inclinándose jactancioso sobre el recluso, declaró-. Yo soy el que te está atendiendo y el que te dará una patada en el trasero si no me muestras respeto. Te he avisado muchas veces, Uchiha. Esta es la última vez que lo hago.

El moreno entrecerró los párpados peligrosamente.

Aquella petulante discusión no resultaba oportuna.

Sasuke no era un recluso violento, pero su porte ofensiva, sus miradas y sobre todo su fama de imbatible, lo habían convertido en uno de los reos más respetados del recinto. Cuando se producía una reyerta entre presos, era echar a Sasuke al centro y se dispersaban todos como locos en dirección a sálvese quien pueda. Como antidisturbios no tenía precio. Por eso los guardias solían ser bastante permisivos con él.

Aunque no todos.

-¿Por qué no lo intentas? –vaciló jactancioso Sasuke alzando el mentón en actitud retadora-. Quita esta barrera y veamos quién de los dos deberá mostrar sus respetos.

Kiba se inclinó sobre él amenazante.

-No será por falta de ganas –susurró confidente-. Desde que entraste aquí, desde que vi por primera vez tu estúpida cara quise darte a ti y a tu grupo de idiotas unas instructivas clases de obediencia y disciplina. No creas que no ardo en deseos de abrir tu celda de madrugada y sacudirte hasta que implores haber aprendido la lección. Si no fuera por Naruto…

El ceño de Sasuke se frunció copiosamente, mostrando un cambio brusco en su humor, y el efecto amplió aún más la sonrisa bravucona de Kiba, que sin pretenderlo, había dado con su punto débil.

-¿Es eso, Uchiha? ¿Acaso no obedeces al resto de guardias porque no somos de tu gusto? ¿Tengo que teñirme de rubio y ponerme lentillas azules para que también cumplas mis órdenes?

Con una velocidad pasmosa, Sasuke coló una mano por la reja alcanzando la pechera del guardia, y con violencia, lo estampó contra los barrotes respirando cara contra cara, mostrando en sus ojos esa expresión autoritaria y peligrosa que advertía silenciosamente dónde se encontraba la línea que separaba lo aceptable de lo inadmisible.

Entre los guardias comenzaba a rumorearse que Sasuke, dentro de su austeridad, era ligeramente más permisivo cuando las órdenes eran procuradas por el funcionario de cabellos rubios llamado Naruto. Y eso, lejos de ser agradecido, originó toda una sarta de rumores de lo más belicosos durante un día. Tiempo suficiente para que Sasuke le cerrara la boca a todo aquel que apreciara mínimamente su vida.

-Cuidado Inuzuka –amenazó el moreno con un tono de voz que nada bueno hacía presagiar-. No me importaría añadir tu cadáver a mi expediente.

-Atrévete si tienes huevos.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? –Naruto finalmente se había acercado a ellos, previniendo que el delicado diálogo concluyera en una contienda. Sasuke tenía en sus ojos esa mirada de morirás-entre-terribles-sufrimientos, por otro lado muy normal en él. Pero dirigida a Kiba usualmente solía convertirse en una muy mala, pésima, catastrófica, combinación. Por lo que separarlos era una prioridad absoluta.- Déjalo Kiba, ya me ocupo yo.

-No será necesario –insistió el oficial sin moverse ni un milímetro-. De vez en cuando hay que enseñarle a esta clase de gente quién es el que manda aquí.

-Sasuke lo sabe perfectamente, ¿verdad? –insistió el rubio intentando disipar la tensión creada.

Pero el reo se negaba a relajar sus humos y mucho menos a soltar a Kiba de su mano convertida en una fuerte tenaza.

-Suéltalo Sasuke. Ya conoces las normas –le instó Naruto con calma, colocando una mano sobre el hombro del presidiario.

La insubordinación o agresión hacia un guardia de seguridad incurría en una falta grave y te enviaba automáticamente una semana a la celda de castigo; donde quedaba totalmente restringida el agua caliente, dos de las tres comidas del día, y por supuesto cualquier tipo de ocio y entretenimiento. Aislamiento, reflexión y penitencia eran los conceptos empleados para definir la celda más húmeda y oscura de todo el correccional. Una auténtica tortura.

Lugar que Sasuke conocía. Por dos veces.

-Sasuke –insistió el rubio estrechando amistosamente su hombro-. Suéltalo.

El moreno entornó los parpados, cubriendo parcialmente la furia que destilaba en su oscura mirada dirigida a Kiba, antes de acceder a la petición y que ambos se separaran de malas maneras.

-Esto no acaba aquí –le advirtió Inuzuka alzando un dedo acusador que a todas luces anunciaba un _Te estaré vigilando_, a lo que el otro respondió mostrando su dedo corazón en alza.

A su alrededor, todos los presos habían detenido sus quehaceres y observaban interesados la disputa.

-Se acabó el espectáculo –anunció Naruto dando dos sonoras palmas en dirección al patio-. Volver a vuestros asuntos.

Sasuke no solía llevarse bien con ningún guardia, tampoco con ningún preso, pero a Kiba en particular parecía tenerle una peculiar animadversión que se hacía patente cada vez que ambos coincidían en el mismo espacio.

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de seguirle el juego? –Naruto se cruzó de brazos, apoyando un hombro en el enrejado con actitud relajada. Por su desenvoltura, optimismo y ese aire candoroso que emanaba, el rubio solía empatizar bastante bien con todo ser humano, animal o planta.

Y Sasuke ofrecía rasgos de los tres géneros.

-No me gusta.

-Es que a ti no te gusta nadie –declaró mordaz. A Naruto casi le pareció ver un desconcertante e intenso brillo alojado en el fondo de las pétreas pupilas negras antes de que Sasuke desviara la mirada hacia el lado contrario.

-Me cabrea.

-Porque los dos sois igual de idiotas –afirmó. Sasuke frunció el ceño dedicándole una mirada incandescente, a lo que Naruto le regaló una amistosa sonrisa de dientes blancos-. ¿Qué quieres esta vez?

-Quiero ir al baño.

-¿No puedes esperar hasta que termine el tiempo de descanso? Tienes un baño para ti solo en tu celda.

-Quiero ir ahora –exigió con un tono cortante, dando a entender que su orden era inapelable.

Naruto consultó su reloj de pulsera y chasqueó la lengua contrariado.

-Pero si sólo quedan diez minutos.

Como respuesta, el reo alzó una ceja con petulante presunción, gesto que fastidió aún más a Naruto. Sasuke era un pedante y un consentido, no le cabía duda. Y lo peor, es que como muchos otros, lo había terminado asumiendo como algo normal en él, un capricho más que debía ser consentido.

Hasta ahora.

-No –dictaminó firme-. Esperaras a que termine la hora del recreo.

Naruto le dio la espalda dando por zanjada la cuestión, y Sasuke no tuvo más remedio que utilizar ese As que guardaba bajo manga y que siempre hacía temblar los pilares en lo que se asentaba la conciencia moral de Naruto. Una palabra que para él no significaba absolutamente nada más que dos estúpidos vocablos, pero que hasta ahora, siempre le había favorecido en cualquier asunto relacionado con el rubio.

-Por favor.

Naruto se detuvo en seco. Sus hombros temblaron, sus puños se cerraron enérgicamente, y malhumorado, se giró hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

-No me la vas a dar esta vez –gruñó.

Naruto le sostuvo la mirada con aplomo, buscando argucia o falsedad en sus ojos, y no encontrando más que su habitual máscara estoica. ¿Le estaría diciendo la verdad? Con Sasuke era difícil de saber. El bastardo podía estar meándose la pata abajo y a la vez mostrando la cara más aburrida del mundo. Eran los inconvenientes de sufrir una grave deficiencia de sociabilidad y sentimientos que no involucraran aquellos relacionados con muerte, dolor y sufrimiento. Hacia tu persona, por supuesto.

Maldición.

Naruto alzó la mirada al cielo, y un suspiró derrotado dio cuenta tanto de su inconformidad como de saberse descubierto ante su punto débil. Si algo tenía Naruto, era su incapacidad por dejar atrás a aquellos que pedían ayuda.

-Saca las manos por el cangrejo –demandó señalándole una pequeña abertura horizontal entre las rejas que los guardias utilizaban para poder esposar las manos al reo antes de permitirle salir del perímetro de seguridad. Sasuke obedeció y fue esposado antes de que Naruto accediera a usar el manojo de llaves que abría la compuerta.

-Tienes un minuto.

Caminaron hacia los baños bajo la atenta mirada de todos los guardias de seguridad y la mayoría de los reclusos. Dentro del status piramidal de la cárcel, Sasuke estaba catalogado como uno de los más peligrosos, por lo que sus movimientos siempre despertaban la atención de todos a su alrededor. Aunque realmente en los tres años que llevaba ingresado, nunca hubiera causado alborotos de gran envergadura. Las dos veces que ingresó en la celda de castigo fueron por insubordinación a la autoridad, y todas posteriores a la incorporación de Naruto entre el personal.

Como si hubiera podido presentir todas las miradas clavadas en su nuca, Naruto les dirigió a sus compañeros una rápida mirada de soslayo por encima del hombro mientras removía una mano en el aire despreocupadamente dando a entender que no había por qué inquietarse. Tampoco era la primera vez que escoltaba a dicho procesado hasta la puerta de entrada al servicio.

De hecho, Sasuke habituaba a solicitarlo dos o tres veces al mes.

A un preso se le ocurrió la genial idea de bromear con que Sasuke estaba estreñido, y esa misma tarde desapareció. Nadie lo volvió a ver nunca más en su celda. Las malas lenguas decían que Sasuke lo había descuartizado y servido a la mañana siguiente en el menú de la cafetería.

Entraron en los servicios y Naruto se recargó de brazos cruzados sobre la pared más cercana mientras le indicaba con un gesto de barbilla que entrara al cubilete. Pero para su sorpresa Sasuke no movió ni un sólo músculo. Simplemente se le quedó mirando en silencio, enhiesto y con gesto retador.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora no quieres entrar? –preguntó dudoso.

-¿No vas a registrarme antes?

Naruto torció la boca con desagrado. Por supuesto, comprobar que el recluso ingresaba en la letrina sin ningún tipo de utensilio peligroso más que su vestimenta y las esposas, era una de las medidas de seguridad más importantes de la prisión, y que él personalmente -llamémoslo idiotez, ingenuidad, o simplemente un jodido suicida- no solía emplear.

No con él.

-Date la vuelta.

Sasuke procedió a colocarse en posición de registro; de piernas abiertas y con ambas manos en alto, apoyadas sobre la puerta del baño. Exploró sus brazos, pecho, cintura, piernas, tobillos y subió por el interior de los muslos. Antes de llegar por completo a la ingle, Naruto detectó un considerable bulto bajo el pantalón calzando hacia la izquierda. Por el tacto lo definió de un tamaño considerable, cilíndrico y prolongado, muy parecido a…

-¿Piensas seguir tocándome la polla durante mucho tiempo? –apuntó Sasuke brindándole una intensa mirada por encima del hombro.

Naruto retiró bruscamente la mano y se apartó con los pelos de la nuca erizados y mejillas visiblemente enrojecidas al comprender que lo tanteado no se trataba de ningún tipo de arma.

Según se mirara.

-Entra de una maldita vez.

Sólo cuando lo vio desaparecer tras la puerta, el rubio dejó salir un quejicoso suspiro tratando de calmar su agitación. Sobre sus dedos aún podía percibir la calidez que el roce de su pene le había transmitido, como si la piel de Sasuke estuviera en llamas. El tacto había sido bastante perceptible, demasiado, como si bajo esos pantalones anchos no portara ropa interior.

_Pervertido_, sacudió la cabeza con energía. No era el momento apropiado para estar pensando en esas cosas. Lo primordial era cumplir con su trabajo y vigilarlo. Pero el corazón igualmente le palpitaba desbocado como un adolescente en su primera cita.

Había sido así desde el primer día en que lo conoció. Un sentimiento peligroso, un deseo inminente acelerándole la respiración, desordenando todo pensamiento racional. Le atraía, mucho, demasiado, seguramente más de lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Y no se trataba simplemente de una mera atracción física. Había algo en él, en su forma de ser… bueno, su forma de ser no es que fuera brillante, sino más bien arisca e insociable. Pero Naruto estaba seguro de que bajo ese mal humor, había más mal humor. Pero también creía que debajo de todo ese gran mal humor, había escondido un buen corazón.

O algo parecido.

Pero en cualquier caso, era una soberana estupidez abrigar en su interior ese tipo de sentimientos por aquel hombre.

No debía. No con él.

¡Mal-di-ción!

La puerta del cubículo se abrió de golpe, y antes de que Naruto pudiera prevenir el ataque, Sasuke se puso a su espalda y lo inmovilizó pasando las esposas por encima de su cabeza y apresándolo con la cadena de hierro sobre el cuello. Imposibilitado, Naruto se vio automáticamente transportado al interior del cubículo junto al reo, que cerró la puerta de una patada.

-¡¿Qué demonios…?

-¡Cállate! –le susurró al oído con voz ronca y amenazante. Y aunque sonreía, su voz no lo hacía en absoluto-. Hoy es tu día de suerte.

Naruto aspiró profundamente y cerró sus manos alrededor de la fría cadena de hierro que oprimía su garganta, forcejeando en un intento por conseguir un poco de aire y ventaja que pudiera sacarle del apuro, pero fue en vano. Sasuke lo tenía inmovilizado, de puntillas y ceñido contra su cuerpo sin posibilidad de ejecutar ningún movimiento de defensa. Que estúpido había sido al bajar la guardia con él. No por nada era el convicto más peligroso y respetado del recinto. E iba a pagar muy caro su error.

Fue entonces cuando de repente lo sintió a su espalda. La firmeza y el calor que desprendía aquello que en su registro había tanteado con los dedos y que ahora se restregaba impúdicamente con lentos movimientos de pelvis contra su trasero. Naruto abrió los ojos al doble de su tamaño, y contuvo la respiración. La revelación de lo que pretendía el preso le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

-Bájate los pantalones –demandó Sasuke con voz baja, quemándole la nuca con su respiración.

Naruto lo miró por encima del hombro, completamente seguro de que su perplejidad era más que evidente.

-No lo dirás en serio.

-¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando?

No, no la tenía en absoluto.

Mala idea, mala idea, mala idea, comenzó a canturrear una vocecilla en su interior. Se desabrochó el pantalón y dejó que la prenda se deslizara por sus bronceadas piernas hasta los tobillos, dejando a la vista un ceñido bóxer negro.

-La ropa interior también –murmuró ronco en su oído.

Para su desgracia, mostrarse como su madre lo trajo al mundo no parecía ser lo más preocupante del asunto, sino que irrisoriamente su cuerpo había aceptado aquella situación como algo peligroso a la par que grotescamente excitante y ya mostraba una semi erección pulsante y apuntando maneras de ir a mayor. Naruto se sintió avergonzado por no poder reprimir algo tan primitivo. Sobre su cuello, la respiración de Sasuke se hacía cada vez más apremiante y acelerada, como si cada trozo de piel revelado colmara los deseos de esos brillantes ojos negros.

-Ahora bájamelos a mí –demandó.

Tanteó la cintura del recluso a su espalda, pero en aquella difícil postura apenas fue capaz de soltar el botón.

Contra su oído repicó un gruñido impaciente, y de pronto Naruto se vio girando sobre sus talones para acabar de espaldas contra la puerta y de frente contra Sasuke, el que se apresuró a inmovilizarlo de nuevo colocando nuevamente la cadena sobre su garganta. Pero esta vez la presión era mucho menor, ya no lo asfixiaba, más bien parecía imponer un gesto de dominación. Naruto se sintió enardecer cuando los ojos de Sasuke se posaron descaradamente sobre su dorada pelvis; cada vez más oscuros, ansiosos y satisfechos. Su boca, por lo general tan déspota, se curvó en una ocurrente sonrisa, dando la sensación de que le gustaba lo que veía. Y eso no hizo más que provocar a Naruto una explosión de ego complacido extendiéndose por su vientre en dirección a su ingle, ampliándola en toda su majestuosa dimensión.

-Se te ve muy contento para alguien en tu situación –sonrió Sasuke victorioso.

Naruto coló varios dedos por el borde del pantalón del moreno, y comenzó a retirarlo, percatándose al instante de dos cosas: una, el bastardo no llevaba ropa interior como ya había supuesto en su registro, y dos, la polla de Sasuke estaba tan dura y erecta como la suya propia.

-No tanto como tú.

Sasuke sonrió astutamente y Naruto supo que estaba perdido.

Mentalmente estaba preparado para el asalto, o eso creía, pero toda su entereza se derrumbó en el momento en el que el cuerpo del moreno comenzó a frotarse de arriba abajo contra el suyo propio en busca del incandescente contacto; rudo, necesitado, famélico. Naruto podía sentir la blanca polla del reo comprimirse con vehemencia contra su estomago, desesperado por lo poco que pudiera aliviarle el contacto. Deseo en estado puro. Lo vio en sus ojos entornados, en su boca entreabierta, en la forma en que ondulaba su pelvis para que sus erecciones entrechocaran y en esos pequeños jadeos que lo estaban volviendo loco. Naruto no quiso que su cerebro se desconectara, que olvidara dónde se encontraban ni cual era su posición por vivir aquel efímero momento de placer. Pero siendo sincero consigo mismo, aquello posiblemente era una de las mejores cosas que había sentido en mucho tiempo.

A penas fue consciente de cuándo sus manos habían viajado hacia el pene y el trasero de Sasuke respectivamente. Lo que era algo de suma importancia para alguien que debería estar tratando de resistirse. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo cuando tienes el mejor culo y la mejor polla de la historia entre manos? Naruto podía ser a veces un poco memo, torpe, ingenuo y tarado, pero no un idiota redomado. Alineó sus caderas para que el tronco de su polla se deslizara contra la de Sasuke, y las acompasó al movimiento delicado de su mano, frotando sus erecciones la una contra la otra.

La sensación era tan… ¡Oh dios!

Naruto se descubrió a si mismo observando ensimismado como friccionaban impúdicamente entre sí dos contrastes de piel totalmente opuestos. Bronceado natural contra blanco lechoso. Oyó un quedo gemido romperse contra su boca, y se obligó a subir la mirada hacia el pálido rostro. Lo que fue un completo error. La mirada de Sasuke era intensa, hermosa, ávida y concentrada únicamente en él. Y Naruto resistió la urgencia de besarlo.

-Esto se está convirtiendo en algo peligroso –susurró el rubio, como el que cuenta un secreto valioso a su confidente-. Deberíamos… deberíamos dejar de hacerlo. Este no es el lugar… Si alguien nos descubre…

-Cállate y haz tu trabajo –recriminó el moreno frunciendo el ceño con vigor-. ¿O acaso eres un gatito asustadizo?

-No lo soy –preservó haciendo un puchero.

-Entonces sigue.

La prisa de Sasuke era evidente, su necesidad, su excitación. Y eso fue suficiente para activar a Naruto, el que de pronto ya no estaba atrapado entre la puerta y el moreno, sino que era él quien intercambiaba posiciones de sumiso a dominante, capturando a Sasuke entre sus brazos abiertos y posados sobre la puerta, a ambos lados de su cabeza.

Sasuke sonrió, como el que se siente satisfecho de algo, antes de girar sobre sí mismo dándole la espalda al guardia para que procediera con lo acordado.

El mismo arreglo que llevaban ajustando en secreto durante algo más de un año.

-¿Has traído lubricante? –preguntó Naruto atreviéndose a moldear entre sus dedos esos perfectos y níveos glúteos traseros. Nunca se cansaría de tocarlos, amansarlos, pellizcarlos. El cuerpo de Sasuke le llamaba, le incitaba y aceleraba la ya irregular respiración.

Sasuke lo miró por encima del hombro con una mueca desaprobadora que advertía de lejos un _¿dónde demonios quieres que lo guarde, idiota?_

-Está bien, no lo necesitamos –rectificó el rubio separando las nalgas para localizar la pequeña y rosada entrada-. No es como si ésta fuera la primera vez que hacemos algo así.

Pero lo cierto es que sí hacía algún tiempo desde la última, y Naruto no estaba seguro de que tuviera el suficiente tiempo para prepararlo.

-Inclínate –demandó más que pidió, sin paciencia suficiente para esperar a que su amante aceptara la orden. A fin de cuentas, conocía de sobra lo enloquecidamente cachondo que se ponía Sasuke cuando el trato era un poco más rudo.

Por lo que Naruto lo empujó sin violencia pero con decisión, inclinándolo en la posición correcta y abriendo sus glúteos al máximo para deleitarse examinándolo con minuciosidad. Un ronco gruñido irrumpió desde arriba y Naruto quiso creer que era en anticipación y no por enfado, porque de lo contrario estaría en problemas para lo que pensaba hacer a continuación. Se arrodilló entre sus piernas, y separando bien las nalgas, lo lamió desde los testículos hasta el ano, guiando su lengua en círculos a través del contorno, ganando un potente gemido desde arriba y que las caderas corcovearan en su dirección buscando más del delicioso contacto.

Alentado por la reacción, Naruto trató de introducir la lengua en el interior.

-No –jadeó Sasuke, luchando contra el arrollante placer que le proporcionaba aquella magnífica lengua y la idea de tener que retirar su culo de ella-. No queda tiempo. Simplemente métela.

Naruto se lamió un dedo antes de comenzar a introducirlo en el anillo de carne, buscando la próstata con tanta precisión como pudo.

-Pero te haré daño si no te preparo antes.

-No importa. Sólo hazlo.

-… no creo que…

Sasuke lo miró por encima del hombro con un gesto feroz.

-¡Fóllame o te juro que no saldrás vivo de aquí!

Cachondo, agresivo, impaciente y sonrojado. Naruto no encontraba una combinación mejor en él. Se alzó y tomándolo con manos tiernas pero firmes por la cintura, lo instó a elevar la cadera para dar un mejor ángulo. Seguidamente, escupió sobre una mano, y con su propia saliva se embadurnó el tumefacto pene a falta de un mejor lubricante.

-Intenta relajarte –le susurró mientras posicionaba el glande sobre la hendidura, que a primera vista, parecía totalmente imposible de ceder-. Pararé si te resulta muy doloroso.

Sasuke tomó una gran bocanada de aire y la retuvo en los pulmones antes de comenzar a sentir la presión, y después, la dura y lenta introducción. La polla de Naruto no era mucho más grande que la suya misma, pero en aquellos momentos a Sasuke se le antojaba del tamaño de una barra de hierro al rojo vivo; afilada y opresiva. Cerró los puños y se mordió el labio inferior, acallando el dolor de sentirse invadido y violentamente ensanchado. Maldición, lo iba a partir en dos.

Aunque casi lo prefería así. Sentirlo en su interior lo suficientemente duro y profundo como para que la sensación le durase días, semanas, meses, hasta su próximo encuentro. Impregnarse de su aroma, su calor, sus jadeos, llevarse con él un poco de esa luz que irradiaba Naruto hasta su fría y oscura celda.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron al doble de su tamaño al percatarse de la importantísima revelación a la que le llevaban ese tipo de pensamientos.

Lo impensable había sucedido…

Se había enamorado del maldito Naruto.

-¡Joder! -Sasuke sacudió la cabeza con frustración, y a su espalda el rubio se detuvo alarmado-. ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué paras? –le recriminó mirándolo por encima del hombro con gesto irritado.

-Has negado con la cabeza, y yo pensé…

-Tú nunca piensas, idiota ¿por qué lo haces ahora? –gruñó-. ¡Sigue!

La ofensa había cabreado a Naruto lo suficiente como para atreverse a introducir el resto del glorioso eje de una embestida, logrando que Sasuke se alzara de puntillas y siseara algo por lo bajo terminado en -tonkache. Naruto se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento, y deleitarse sintiendo cómo el calor de aquel lugar le ceñía su carne, espoleando el placer que subía imparable por sus venas, cautivando sus sentidos.

-Muévete –le instó Sasuke a penas en un hilo de voz. Su entrada aún quemaba y vibrara pidiendo una pausa para adaptarse, pero no quedaba tiempo, a penas unos minutos antes de que sonara la campana.

Naruto retiró y empujó sus caderas hacia delante en una tentativa estocada, a la que le siguió otra, y otra, mientras la entrada se amoldaba a su particular inquilino, apresándolo y tragándolo entre sus carnosos pliegues. Ahora mismo debería estar preguntándose qué demonios estaba haciendo, y por qué no había sido capaz de terminar esa extraña relación que mantenía con Sasuke. Aunque claro, si pensaba en lo buenas que eran sus folladas, esas preguntas perdían totalmente el sentido. Pero más que deseo carnal, lo que Naruto buscaba era ocupar el puesto más importante en el corazón de una persona. Ese sitio que te hace ser especial, sentirte amado, querido. La felicidad que te hace sonreír como un tonto. Algo que por desgracia no esperaba encontrar en Sasuke. No porque no tuviera un corazón que llenar, sino porque dudaba que quisiera entregárselo a alguien.

Embistió más duro, hundiéndose en las profundidades de aquel cuerpo que lo reclamaba impaciente, complacido. Lo escuchó rugir vehemente, algo muy común en él, y no fue hasta entonces que Naruto comprendió que Sasuke estaba intentando tocarse a sí mismo. Quería envolver una mano en torno a su polla y dejar que los envites del guardia lo masturbasen hasta alcanzar el clímax, pero no podía. Está esposado, y quitar las manos del apoyo seguro que le sustenta la puerta del baño haría que se diera de cabeza contra la misma, dada la intensidad con la que se lo estaba follando.

Naruto colocó una mano sobre la pálida cadera para no perder el ritmo de sus embestidas mientras con la otra buscaba el pene del reo, apresándolo con premeditada fuerza y sacudiéndolo de arriba abajo sin piedad. Duro, rápido, rítmico, desde su posición no podía ver el fabuloso espectáculo que estaría dando el fruto de su masturbación, el acalorado rostro de Sasuke, arrasado en una mueca de éxtasis total. Pero podía escuchar sus jadeos entrecortados, la vibración del cuerpo entre sus brazos y entre sus piernas. Oh, sobre todo entre sus piernas, de donde no quería salir jamás en su maldita vida. Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera. La cavidad comenzaba a estrecharse cada vez más, la respiración se descompasaba y toda la tensión se concentraba en un mismo punto.

Sasuke fue el primero en sobrepasar el borde del orgasmo, vibrando incontrolable, derramando el fluido sobre la talentosa mano y sobre la puerta, donde comenzó a gotear hacia el suelo. Naruto se vino dos segundos después en su interior, incapaz de ralentizarlo de algún modo.

Cayó desplomado sobre su amante, ambos respirando agitadamente por la boca como si hubieran corrido una maratón. Con dedos temblorosos, Naruto le rodeó la cintura, cobijando el rostro en la suave curvatura de su cuello. No quería separarse de él. Si lo hacía, Sasuke volvería a jugar el papel de ladrón mientras él ocupaba el de policía. Prestados a vivir en un mundo de apariencias, obligados a mantener las distancias en público, y regalar escasos minutos en privado.

Naruto cerró los ojos, y sonrió con cierta amargura. Tantos años buscando esa sensación de bienestar, cobijarse sobre un cuerpo amado, abrigarse entre unos brazos que se abrieran complacidos para él, hallarse por fin justo en el lugar donde siempre había querido estar.

Había ocurrido, después de tantos años Naruto había encontrado lo que ansiaba tanta y tanta gente. Aunque no en el mejor de los sitios, y seguramente no con la persona más adecuada.

Pero se había enamorado de Sasuke.

Que dios lo cogiera confesado.

-Pesas. Apártate, usuratonkachi.

Ah, bendito amor. Sasuke era único haciéndote sentir como la piedra más preciosa del broche, o la sucia suela de tu zapato.

Movió las caderas con cuidado para salir de su interior y ambos se recostaron de lado sobre la puerta, de forma que su mirada quedó reflejada en los ojos color ébano del reo, y sobre la apetecible boca; húmeda y enrojecida. Nunca se habían besado. En todos sus encuentros, Sasuke nunca había hecho amago de querer compartir fluidos salivares con él. Y Naruto comenzaba a sentir una necesidad imperiosa de besarlo, saborearlo, y lamer cada rincón de su boca.

De marcarlo como suyo de todas las maneras posibles.

Lentamente, sin prisas, se inclinó hacia delante con la vista fija sobre su objetivo. Con movimientos lentos, dejando a la vista claramente sus intenciones, por lo que si Sasuke pretende detenerlo, este es el momento.

Y lo hace.

Cabronazo.

-¿Qué haces? –lo frena en seco, colocando ambas manos sobre su pecho.

-Quiero besarte –anuncia decidido.

Sasuke lo mira con el mismo horror de quien le dice que se ha terminado el gel fijador para el pelo.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Y por qué no?

Los ojos de Naruto le contemplan expectantes, ansiosos y envueltos en una limpia dulzura que los hacía aún más hermosos de lo que ya eran. Tarde se da cuenta de que en su mente el habitual No comienza a sustituirse por un posible Sí.

_No, no, no,_ se reprendió. Si Naruto lo besaba en aquel momento, irrefrenablemente estaría perdido.

-Los que se odian no se besan –defendió buscando una pobre excusa.

-Tampoco tienen sexo todos los malditos meses en el baño –defendió-. Además, yo no te odio, y tú no me odias.

-Sí lo hago.

Naruto rió suavemente.

-Bien, si eso te consuela seguiremos fingiendo que nos odiamos.

Con ambas manos sujetó su cara y con dulzura besó los labios que tiernos se abrieron para él. Pequeños besos suaves y delicados al principio, que fueron subiendo de intensidad, cada vez más hambrientos y ávidos. Naruto hundió la lengua en la dispuesta boca del moreno que jadeó ante el húmedo avance y se estrechó con impaciencia contra su cuerpo.

_Besos_, había olvidado que algo tan simple y mundano proporcionaba tanto placer.

El eco sordo de la campana anunciando el final del recreo los sacó de su letargo. Naruto abrió los ojos, sin saber en qué momento los había cerrado, y se vio inmerso en la oscuridad de unos ojos tan hermosos como su dueño.

Si tan sólo las circunstancias fueran distintas…

Si Sasuke estuviera dispuesto a brindarle esa oportunidad…

El moreno se apartó dándole la espalda, y raudo se acomodó la ropa. Naruto aún se estaba subiendo los calzoncillos cuando el reo ya salía del cubículo.

-¡Espera!

Si sus compañeros veían salir a Sasuke del baño sin ser escoltado por el guardia podía caerle una buena sanción.

A toda prisa se acomodó el uniforme, cogió un trozo de papel higiénico y limpió el fruto del orgasmo sobre la puerta y suelo. Tiró de la cadena y salió tras él como alma que lleva el diablo. En la hilera de lavabos, lo esperaba éste recostado tranquilamente en el mismo sitio que él había ocupado anteriormente y con una sonrisa socarrona bailándole en los labios.

-¿Pensabas que saldría sin ti? –se mofó-. Eso no nos beneficiaría a ninguno de los dos, usuratokache.

-Cállate. No sé hasta qué punto estás dispuesto a jugar.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos con malicia, y avanzó hacia él como un cazador que acecha a su presa. Cuando a penas hubo espacio entre ellos, inclinó el rostro, y con los labios entreabiertos le susurró al oído.

-Esta noche habrá un motín.

Naruto, que estaba más concentrado en sentir el aliento del moreno sobre su oído, a penas lo escuchó.

-¿Eh?

-Kabuto, Suigetsu y Juugo han planeado una fuga para esta noche. Pretenden acceder por el conducto de ventilación de la biblioteca hasta la cabina de mandos que acciona las celdas.

-¿Una fuga? ¿Cómo te has enterado?

Sasuke le dirigió una de esas miradas arrogantes que tanto le gustaba lucir para él.

-¿Tú que crees? –apostilló sarcástico, como si no tuviera que codearse todos los días con esa gentuza-. En cualquier momento Juugo y Suigetsu comenzarán una pelea entre ellos que dejará al segundo ingresado toda la noche en la enfermería. Y de allí, a la biblioteca.

_-¡Pelea! –_se escuchó repentinamente desde el exterior.

Naruto chasqueó la lengua con molestia y abrió la puerta del servicio. Efectivamente, allí en el patio, asediados en un círculo por presos y guardias, Juugo y Suigetsu luchaban a puño cerrado. Tal y como había vaticinado Sasuke.

-¿Tú también ibas a irte? –dudó el rubio, conteniendo el aire por si la respuesta fuera positiva.

Sasuke resopló, colocándose a su altura aunque sin mirarlo.

-¿Lo habrías lamentado?

Naruto tardó unos segundos en contestarle. La pregunta parecía sincera, y desde luego merecía una respuesta igual de franca.

-Sabes que sí –replicó con dulzura.

Sasuke también guardó silencio, aparentemente interesado en la pelea que se desarrollaba a lo lejos.

-No hay nada fuera que me interese.

El rubio lo miró de soslayo, y sonrió. No era la respuesta que buscaba, pero le valía igualmente.

-Gracias, Sasuke –sacó el manojo de llaves de su cinturón y le retiró las esposas-. Te lo recompensaré.

-Desde luego que lo harás.

Naruto le regaló una amplia sonrisa de dientes blancos antes de dirigirse hacia las oficinas del recinto, donde lo aguardaban sus superiores, mientras que Sasuke caminó tranquilo hacia el batiburrillo de presos, desde donde contempló con gozo la pelea. Los había vendido, pero desde luego por una buena razón. ¿Dónde demonios iba a encontrar otro grupo de idiotas como aquellos? Entrenar y atemorizar a otro montón de lacayos que le sirvieran era un trabajo demasiado exasperante.

No podía dejarlos escapar así como así.

-¿Salir de la cárcel? –farfulló irónico-. Menuda estupidez.

Si lo único que le importaba en su vida ya estaba dentro.

**FIN**

* * *

Si te ha gustado, deja un review a esta pobre autora que se alimenta de sueños SasuNaru.


End file.
